Rumores
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Un rumor corre por todo el instituto de Fairy Tail, Natsu se ha decidido a descubrir toda la verdad, sin saber, que al final descubrirá que también había un rumor sobre el, ¿Cual sera?. Primer LEMON así que este preparados.


_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mundo alterno. El de nosotros para ser preciso._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Eres rara.- te comente mientras leía uno de tus libros ocultos debajo de tu cama. Me miraste confundida solo para abrir la boca de total sorpresa al ver lo que tenía en mis manos.- Ne Erza, no sabía que tenías estos gustos ta….-no termine la oración, solo sentí una fuerte patada haciendo que mi cabeza y mi cuerpo caigan al piso.

Me miraste con el ceño fruncido completamente enojada.

-**Natsu!.- **dijiste mi nombre con una voz de ultratumba que me dejo helado.- Quien te dio permiso de hurgar mis cosas.- negué con rapidez al ver tus ojos prenderse en llamas.- Deberías sentirte honrado en permitirte dejar entrar a mi cuarto.-y vaya que lo estaba.

-L-lo siento!.- dije con miedo mientras te suplicaba que no me mataras.- Es que estoy aburrido y es que tardabas pues….- bueno, esperar jamás fue mi fuerte y al verla calmarse mientras soltaba un suspiro supuse que me había salvado.

-Está bien.- dijiste con resignación.- espera solo unos momentos más, solo tengo que encontrar unas cuantas cosas más y después podremos ir a tomar un baño en las nuevas aguas termales, eso claro si es que Gray recibió mi mensaje, sino tendremos que esperarlo.- me dijo dedicándome una sincera sonrisa mientras corría a su baño a recoger cientos de cosas más.

-_''Mujeres''.-_ pensé al verla correr de un lado a otro llenando cada vez más aquella gran bolsa que de seguro terminare cargando yo. Suspire con resignación, era el precio por mi gran idea.

Jamás fui un chico a quien catalogar como genio.

Pero aquellas habilidades de conseguir lo que quiero me hacen pensar lo contrario.

_¿Qué porque?_

Simple.

Había logrado lo imposible, había logrado algo que quería repetir desde que era un simple crio y eso era tomar un baño con la chica más guapa del instituto, bueno, dejando de lado que tuve que convencer a Gray, quien daba gracias a que su novia no estaba con él en esos momentos.

Después de todo Juvia sí que era una autentica acosadora.

Él se había negado rotundamente ante mi plan e idea, incluso me tacho de pervertido, como si no bastara el que Lucy le haya dicho a todo mundo que había tocado sus voluptuosas y hermosas par de amigas que colgaban de ella.

_Eso había sido un accidente!_

Lo bueno fue que durante ese raro accidente, Erza había estado ahí y pudo desmentir las palabras de mi compañera de clases, aunque eso sí, tuve que limpiar el salón por un mes como modo de disculpa y lo malo fue que no pude negarme ante las palabras de la chica de cabellera escarlata.

Después de todo no se puede contradecir a la delegada de la clase y presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Aunque debía decir, que la forma en que ella acepto mi propuesta sin mucho esfuerzo me ha dejado sorprendido y boquiabierto.

_Tenía un plan, una gran plan!_

Pero bueno.

Talvez solo tuve suerte.

Aunque aún me molesta el tener que compartir el baño junto con Gray, solo espero que el recado que Mando Erza a través de Mira, la vicepresidenta, no haya llegado. Aunque eso era imposible, la albina y hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga es demasiado buena para ello.

_Y vaya que esta buena._

Y sé que ya se habrán preguntado del porqué, en un momento tan crucial de mi adolescencia, tengo el gran deseo de tomar un baño con esta chica.

Bueno.

Hace un tiempo se corrió el rumor por la escuela, que fue aplastado sin misericordia por ella, en el que según decían que ella tenía un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda. Unos dicen que es mentira, otros que son tan real como la leche.

Y había escuchado que el tatuaje constaba de un Dragón.

Figura y razón que me motivo a empezar con todo este complejo plan.

No es como si fuera un gran admirador de ese animal mitológico de la antigüedad. Solo que…..no al diablo, sí que quiero ver ese dragón ya sea dando mi vida para conseguirlo.

Y nada me impedirá que lo consiga, este es mi sueño, mi razón de vivir y mi motiv…

-Natsu.- me llamo Erza desde la salida.- ¿Qué diablos haces?.- me pregunto al verme parado en una pose demasiado extraña, cosa que hizo que me avergonzara hasta la punta de mis orejas.

-Nada…..-susurre intentando sonar indiferente ante ella.

-Estuvo lindo.

-Eh?, dijiste algo?.- pregunte mirándola mientras negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreírme.

-Nada, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.- y era cierto, mire el reloj marcando las cuatro y media.

-De acuerdo.- dije corriendo hasta ella mientras curiosamente veía como era ella quien cargaba todas sus cosas. Eso no podía ser así.- Te ayudo.- le dije sonriéndole como siempre mientras ella me miraba curiosa.

-E-esta bien.- dijo aceptando mientras tomaba sus pesadas cosas sin percatarme de la sonrisa y unas pequeñas manchas rojas en sus mejillas.- Gracias.- me agradeció ella mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-De….Nada.- dije con algo de esfuerzo.- _''Pues que es lo que lleva''.-_ me pregunte dándome cuenta que me estaba dejando atrás. Restándole importancia a aquello, corrí para alcanzarla, sin duda estaba emocionado, y por la sonrisa que me mostraba.

_Ella también._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Joder._

Debía haber sabido que aquellas nuevas aguas termales de las que tanto hablaba estaban demasiado lejos, con razón me había dicho que nos apuráramos. Lo único bueno fue que haya aceptado mi invitación a llevarla en un taxi, me sorprendí de verla sonrojarse ante mi invitación, incluso creí que talvez se sentía algo mal.

Pero no pude decirle nada cuando me sonrió mientras se subía al taxi que había detenido, incluso pude jurar sentir que una corriente me había recorrido al verla. Anteriormente no pude apreciar su ropa, y ahora que lo hacía, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verla con una camisa del mismo color que su cabello que le apretaba entre esos dos manjares haciéndolos cada vez más visibles y apetitosos, pudría apostar a que no llevaba sostén.

Y ese pensamiento se había convertido en estímulo al sentir algo entre mis piernas crecer con rapidez.

Borre mis anteriores pensamientos al detenernos.

Y más cuando fue la hora de pagar.

Y como hombre que soy fui quien pago.

En esos momentos daba gracias a que había tomado ese día todos mis ahorros.

-Debiste dejarme pagar mi parte.- comento al verme con una cara algo triste.- Después de todo ambos venimos en el mismo taxi.

-No.- le dije mientras volvía a sonreír y al verla que iba a replicar decidí seguir hablando.- Recuerda Erza que fui yo quien te invito.- la mire curioso al verla sonrojarse nuevamente.

-Pero aun así debiste dejarme ayudar…..-

-Ya habrá otra forma de agradecérmelo, no crees?.- dije mientras volvía a centra mi mirada al frente. Sin percatarme de la sonrisa extraña que ella mostro en ese momento.

-Sí que las hay…..- susurro para sí misma. Y al mismo tiempo de decir aquello viste como me había detenido y ponía una cara de sorpresa.-B-bueno, no q-quise decirlo de esa forma.- agacho la mirada un poco triste.- si no q-quieres yo enten….-

-MIRA!.- grite sorprendido a la vez de saludarla con la mano.

-Eh?.- y para tu sorpresa dirigiste tus ojos a donde los míos estaban fijados.- Mira?!.- dijiste con completa sorpresa al verla parada afuera de las aguas termales.

-Hola chicos!.- saludo esbozando una linda sonrisa.- Creí que ya no iban a venir.

-Y Gray?.- pregunto curioso al no verlo por ninguna parte.- Ya está adentro, si es así déjame ir a ve…-

-Gray no vino.- dijo Mira sin dejar de sonreír mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca y ponía un rostro confundido.- Ayer por accidente le dije el mensaje de Erza pero tuve mala suerte al no darme cuenta de que Juvia estaba detrás de él, lo siento.- se disculpó soltando un sonora risa al terminar de explicar la razón del porque el pelinegro no se encontraba ahí.

-No pudiste solo llamar para avisar.- cuestiono la chica del cabello escarlata poniéndose en modo seria.

-Y perderme de la diversión.- dijo esbozando una risa traviesa.

-Diver….-intento decir algo pero la albina gano.

-Decidí acompañarlos.- soltó mientras Erza abría los ojos de sorpresa a la vez que Natsu, quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Eh?!.- dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

-P-pero Mira, no te molestara el q-que b-bueno…-

-Vamos Natsu, recuerda que cuando eras un niño también me bañe contigo junto con lissana.- decía sin dejar de sonreír.

-S-si pero…-

-Además, también te bañaras con Erza, así que no le veo lo malo.

Talvez Natsu no lo haya visto, pero al intentar juntar el rompecabezas en su cabeza, Mira y Erza se veían seriamente, Erza la miraba con seriedad como si supiera lo que pensaba al igual como Mira lo hacía. Mira solo sonreía y a la vez le guiño un ojo a Erza, quien ante ese gesto comprendió.

-Bueno.- comenzó hablando Erza.- Por mí no hay problema.- dijo restándole importancia, pero, sin dejar de mirar a la albina.

-E-estas s-segura?.- pregunto Natsu sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que ella tomo el asunto.

-Si, además…..que podría pasar.- ante eso, y además de que ambas sonreían con complicidad, sintió una oleada de calor en el cuerpo mientras sonreía tontamente.

-De acuerdo.- dijo aceptando e intentando calmarse.- Solo paguemos la entrada y…..-

-Eso no será necesario Natsu-san, el abuelo me confió el lugar por hoy.- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa inocente.

-Makarov ji-ji está aquí!.- dijo sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica.- Espera.- dijo tomando énfasis en las demás palabras.- Como que ''te confió el lugar'' no será que…-

-Así es, las aguas termales que inauguraron no hace mucho, es de mi abuelo, solo que sucedió un percance y me confió la llave del lugar mientras solucionaba el problema fuera de Magnolia.- ante lo dicho y hecho, saco la llave del lugar, y sin dejar pasar el tiempo, abrió siendo ella la primera en pasar sin dejarle oportunidad al pelirrosa de hablar.

Inclusive se sorprendió mucho al ver como Erza también le seguía a corta distancia, quedando el solo en la entrada sin comprender.

-Eh? Are.- dijo saliendo del shock.- espérenme.- y con eso, salió corriendo tratando de alcanzarlas.

Definitivamente algo no iba bien.

Pero quien era el para cuestionar.

Tal hermosa y divina oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Que ha pasado_

Debería correr.

O simplemente desmayarse.

¿Debería sentirse afortunado no?

Entonces porque se siente tan tenso el ambiente.

Si bien, el chico aun no podía creerse, lo que en ese preciso momento de su vida le estaba sucediendo. Estaba demasiado nervioso, una parte de su cuerpo pedía con fuerza moverse libremente de no ser por sus manos que se oponían ante dicha acción. Estaba a punto de realizar el sueño que la mayoría de sus compañeros soñaban.

Tomar un baño en las aguas termales, no solo con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sino también junto con la vice-presidenta y ambas formaban el dúo de chicas más hermosas y codiciadas del instituto.

Y ahí estaba el, imaginándose su encuentro con ambas, sin poder evitar sonreír tontamente ante sus pensamientos, viendo directamente hacia la puerta, con la intención de no desmayarse ante la posible vista.

-Debí ser alguien muy bueno en mi otra vida como para merecer esto.- _Y vaya que lo era._

Inquieto pero concentrado, logro escuchar voces acercándose, reconociéndolas al instante, ambas venían hablando demasiado tranquilas, las escucho a ambas reír por lo bajo, sin quitar el hecho de que podía ver sus sombras a través de la puerta corrediza al estilo antiguo de Japón.

Con el miedo de morir de un derrame, tuvo que resistir ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Como si quisieran provocarlo.

Veía detenidamente a ambas quitarse la ropa, con lentitud y una forma demasiado erótico a su parecer. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando puso más fuerza en ''esa'' zona intentando no parecer tan obvio al momento de que ambas entren.

Sudo frio al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no traía sostén, remarcando a la perfección sus atributos, podría jurar que eran más grandes que antes. Para su mala suerte, vio también como Mira se quitaba el vestido con sutileza revelando que ella también no portaba sostén además de que había dado media vuelta dándole la espalda al chico.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

Con gracia, la albina bajo aquella prenda que estaba sujeta en su firme trasero, agachándose en el proceso mostrando por completo aquella zona.

_Si no fuera por la puerta…._

Sintiéndose débil ante las imágenes que ambas le mostraban, opto por darse media vuelta no queriendo acabar desmayado, seria patético si eso sucediera.

Vio algo asustado el cómo su zona inferior pedía ser levantada con fuerza, ya que si esto seguía así, no podría aguantar mucho más. Después de todo no podría volverlas a ver a la cara si ellas se dieran cuenta de lo que a él le sucedía.

Deprimido, opto por sumergirse aún más en el agua.

-Está a buena temperatura el agua, Natsu-kun?!.- se escuchó la angelical voz de la albina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Natsu?.- ahora fue Erza quien hablo al no escuchar su respuesta inmediata.

-E-eh! Si, si está bien la temperatura.- respondió incomodo con la cabeza agachada viendo su reflejo en el agua.

-De acuerdo…..ya vamos a entrar.- aviso solo logrando ponerle más nervioso.

Fue un desliz suave, apenas audible para sus oídos, sintió y escucho los pasos de ambas acercarse, era el o parecía que se tardaban a propósito, volvió a escuchar ese suave desliz, habían ya entrado ambas, escucho risitas, se estarían burlando, posiblemente.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, no permitiéndole moverse con libertad, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse rígido, jamás creyó que esto iba a ser así de difícil, en un principio sonó fácil, talvez sus amigos tenían razón en eso de que no siempre piensa las cosas con detenimiento.

Segundos, no, milisegundos era lo que quedaba para que ambas entraran, el tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento al igual que los pasos de ambas. Si pudiera, no, si quisiera ya hubiera huido, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

¿Era ya un pervertido?

Talvez.

Pero claro.

Era un pervertido con suerte.

Una increíble y jodida suerte.

-Tenías razón Natsu-kun, el agua se siente muy bien.- la primera en hablar fue Mira. Apenas levanto un poco la mirada siendo capaz de verla aunque sea un poco, no podía verle a la cara, se sentía impotente ante ella.

Pudo apreciar sus blancas y hermosas piernas, era una increíble imagen que solo él podía ver, aquellas piernas provocaron mirarla con más detenimiento, subiendo la vista cada vez más, su cadera, tan llamativa y con ganas de acercarse cada vez más, su abdomen tan suave queriendo pasar sus manos por ahí. Subió la mirada un poco, logrando ver solo una pequeña parte de sus pechos, tan grandes y suaves, se preguntaba si sería posible que todo aquello pudiera caberle en la mano.

Lamentablemente ella mantenía ambas manos cubriéndose en esa zona, siendo su reacción levantar el rostro sin darse cuenta.

Le estaba sonriendo, pero no como aquellas sonrisas que tanto veía, era diferente, inocente talvez, calmada, asustada y nerviosa, cada una de esas emociones eran los que ella le mostraba en ese momento.

Se veía tan linda.

-¿Natsu?.- otra voz escucho, pero no como la de Mira quien estaba enfrente de ella, no, su voz sonaba mucho más cerca, casi como si le susurraran al oído, inclusive era capaz de sentir respiraciones pasar por su cuello.

Repentinamente volteo.

Admirando y con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creerse lo que ahora ve, fue capaz de volver a ver ese cuerpo que de niño no pudo apreciar.

No portaba esos serios lentes que le hacían ver muy seria, aunque los extrañaba, no tenía el ceño fruncido, era raro, sus ojos demostraban inseguridad e inquietud, tenía una débil sonrisa que comprobaba lo que él pensaba, aunque no era capaz de comprender a que se debía.

Nerviosas al igual que él.

Era posible.

Aunque le daba la impresión de que no era debido al baño mixto.

Bajo un poco la mirada, llevándose la sorpresa de admirar ese par, no se los cubría, eran grandes como los de Mira solo que más bronceados. Su vista cayó en los pezones, rosados y apetitosos, era admirable, ni siquiera se percataba de que ambas la veían con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si supieran lo que él pensaba.

-Natsu….- hablo Mira interrumpiendo su momento de admiración haciendo que él la mirara interrogante.- Me lavarías la espalda.- no era una pregunta, o talvez sí, pero aquella inocente sonrisa fue suficiente para convencerlo sin rechistar.

Estaba perdido, con la cabeza en otro lugar, no pudiendo reaccionar o articular alguna palabra, como si lo que ellas pidieran era ley.

-A mí también.- anuncio Erza de igual forma que la albina, aceptando sin oponer resistencia.

Tomo un jabón junto con una esponja, la mojo y junto con el jabón, se dispuso a tallarle la espalda a Mira, quien ya le había dado la espalda hace solo unos segundos.

Con suavidad e incomodidad, se dispuso a tallar la espalda de la chica.

El contacto fue sutil.

Suave y delicado.

Intentando cubrir toda la espalda.

No tenía control.

Y menos al sentir dos enormes bolas ponerse en mi espalda.

Fue sorpresivo, pero aun con eso no pude reaccionar.

-E-er-erza.- dijo nervioso.- Q-que?.

-Nada.- respondió mientras tomaba con lentitud la mano izquierda del pelirrosa.- Solo, quería saber…si también podías lavar mi espalda, después de todo, tienes dos manos…o me equivoco?.- tuve la sensación de que aquellas palabras tenían un doble sentido.

-C-claro.- dije sin poder controlar el enorme sonrojo que invadía mi rostro.

-Pensándolo mejor.- decía mientras colocaba mi mano en su abdomen.- Que tal si empiezas por enfrente.

Talvez todo lo sucedido hasta ahora había entorpecido su cabeza, olvidando por completo su misión, o talvez de alguna forma sabía que ya tendría tiempo para ello, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y porque deducía, ellas también tenían mucho tiempo.

Hizo un contacto sutil, con miedo y sorpresa, recorrió con el jabón toda la parte delantera de la chica de cabellera escarlata, memorizando, tratando de aprender cada curva, cada lugar, tratando de grabar cada movimiento que hacía, cada parte que tocaba era como una obra de arte, tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento equivocado que podría arruinar todo.

Solo que no sabía que iba a arruinar.

Ya que.

Todo era perfecto.

-Sabes Natsu-kun.- hablo la albina.- Porque no cambiamos los papeles.- me dijo sin darme la cara, a decir verdad, toda mi atención estaba puesto en su cuerpo, blanca como un ángel, delicada y a la vez aterrador. Fue ahí cuando supe a donde dirigía su mirada, lo cual me asusto.

-Woooo!.- dijo con asombro llamando la atención de la pelirroja.- Sabes Erza-chan, al parecer Lucy no mentía.

_¿Lucy?_

-Enserio?.- pregunto asombrada mientras veía asustado la actitud que ambas tomaban.

-D-de q-que hablan?.- apenas y articule una pregunta.

Ambas se miraron con una mirada cómplice.

-Hace una semana cuando tuviste el accidente con Lucy.- comenzó Erza hablando.- Ella nos comentó después de que te fueras enojado a tu salón, que cuando ambos cayeron al suelo y tus manos terminaron en sus pechos, había logrado sentir algo más que tus manos, por eso había reaccionado de esa manera cuando todo sucedió.

_¿Entonces si se habia dado cuenta?_

Natsu había creído que ella no lo había sentido, inclusive le había dicho a la rubia que era su rodilla y no su…eso.

-Desde entonces, había un rumor que Lucy esparció, en el cual decía que tú ''Amigo'', era tan grande como si fuese una mano.

_U-un rumor….sobre mi._

-Al principio no lo creíamos, no creíamos que el chico tonto y despistado del que…..ambas estábamos enamoradas, podía tener tal increíble cualidad.

-E-ena-enamoradas….D-de mi.- dije con sorpresa sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

-No me sorprende que no lo supieras, a decir verdad, nunca te has dado cuenta de todas las chicas a las que le gustas.

-Y-yo le g-gusto a a-alguien?.

-Y no solo cualquier chicas Natsu, no puedo creer que nunca lo hayas notado.

-Lissana mi hermana está enamorada de ti desde que eran niños, me sorprende que aún no se haya dado por vencida contigo, sigue teniendo esperanza.-dijo Mira un poco triste.

_¿Lissana?_

-Tambien Lucy.

-Lucy?!

-Claro, talvez no lo veas, pero desde primero cuando te conoció, había caído a tus pies y tú sin notarlo.

-Q-quien…más?.- talvez no sea bueno saberlo, pero la forma en que ambas abrieron mi curiosidad ya no importaba.

-Yukino, la chica que ayudaste en Fiore, mira que hacerla venir seguido solo para verte.

-Wendy, aun cuando sigue siendo una niña, nos dimos cuenta que si te quiere de verdad.

-Juvia, bueno, ella es difícil porque como ya tiene a Gray, y tú le gustabas porque siempre la hacías sonreír cada vez que ese idiota la rechazaba antes.

-Hisui, la chica de la alta sociedad, no me lo creí hasta verla toda nerviosa esperándote fuera de la escuela con chocolates porque era San Valentín.

-Minerva, aunque ella es sádica y peligrosa, demostró que te quería de corazón.

-Cana, no lo dudo, salvarla cuando estuvo a punto de ser violada por un desconocido cuando estaba muy ebria, porque crees que su papa, nuestro sensei, no le caes bien.

-Y después, estamos nosotras.

-Aunque nosotras no lo demostramos abiertamente, hubo quienes lo sospecharon.

-Vaya.- dije sin poder creerme lo que había escuchado, prácticamente tengo en mis manos a las chicas más guapas y sexis del colegio.- Y porque han llegado hasta aquí, no creo que solo para decirme todo aquello.

Ambas se miraron para después contestar.

-Sabes.- comenzó Erza.- fue difícil llamar tu atención.

-Buscamos una buena excusa.

-Y al final optamos por lo más probable.

-La idea fue mía, primero escribí en un papel lo siguiente: _¿Es verdad que Erza tiene un tatuaje? _La verdad no creí que funcionaria, Erza se enojó conmigo pero vaya sorpresa al verla llegar, abrazarme y decirme que la habías invitado a una cita, y vaya lugar para su primer cita se nota que ambos son unos tontos.

_Así que creía que era una cita._

-Oye!.- dijeron Erza y Natsu dolidos.

-Fue gracioso verla tan preocupada, tan nerviosa, incluso se preparó mentalmente por si algo mas de adultos llegaba a pasar, incluso me pidió que no le dijera nada a Gray para que estuvieran más tiempo solo.- sonreí al ver a Erza con la cara totalmente colorada.- Pero, no creí justo que solo ella tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir si era cierto lo que Lucy nos dijo, así que me las arregle, te recomendé el lugar y la fecha a donde podías llevarla.

-Así que tu.- decía mientras el apuntaba con el dedo mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.- Lo planeaste todo.

-Yo lo supe apenas cuando habíamos llegado.- dijo Erza en defensa.- Por eso nos tardamos, le estuve reclamando y al final llegamos a una conclusión.

_¿Conclusión?_

-Cual?.- pregunte.

-En que como ambas te queremos.- comenzó Erza sonrojándose levemente.

-Y como ninguna de nosotras quiere cederte, decidimos que…Te compartiríamos.

_¿Qué?!_

-Así que dinos Natsu-kun, quien de nosotras empieza.- dijo Mira con una sonrisa traviesa, solo confundiendo al pelirrosa.

-Empieza con qué?.

-Como que con que, hablo de esto por supuesto.- y sin aviso o pedir algún permiso, con su mano tomo el miembro del pelirrosa, sacando un leve gruñido por parte de Natsu y haciendo sonrojar a Erza.

-Vaya! Apenas lo tome y se hizo más grande, de verdad eres un humano?.

-E-espera.- pidió algo asustado.

-Que sucede.- dijo algo molesta creyendo que el chico se negaría.

-Y Erza.- dijo señalándola mientras ella se sonrojaba hasta mas no poder.

-Oh! Es verdad.- dijo sorprendida mirando detenidamente al pelirrosa.

-Erza-chan.- le llamo Natsu.- Acércate.- pidió con amabilidad mientras la mencionada asentía con nerviosismo.

-Q-que harás?.-pregunto un tanto desconfiada solo recibiendo una sonrisa traviesa por parte del chico, mientras Mira miraba detenidamente la actitud del pelirrosa.

-Nada.- dijo calmando a la pelirroja un poco.- Solo un poco de aquello y un poco de esto.

Sin aviso, sorprendiendo a la albina, Natsu tomo con delicadez el mentón de Erza, atrayéndola hacia él, fundiendo sus labios en un beso. Al principio Erza opuso algo de resistencia, pero conforme Natsu profundizaba el beso más rápido cedía terminando ambos en un encuentro de caricias y besos entre ambos.

Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Mira, quien sorprendida y sonrojada no paraba de verlos.

-Que pasa Mira.- hablo entre besos el pelirrosa sacando del asombro a la albina.- Pareciera que te estas echando para atrás con lo que dijiste.

La estaba retando.

Frunciendo el ceño mirando con más detenimiento al pelirrosa hablo.

-Nunca he retrocedido ante mis palabras, y menos ahora.

Y eso cumplió.

Ante la atenta mirada del pelirrosa que se sorprendió de escucharla decir eso, vio cómo, sin titubear, Mira se llevaba su miembro hasta el fondo de su boca.

Natsu gruño.

Mira sonrió.

Y sin detenerse ahí, comenzó de manera repetitiva a hundir el pene del chico en boca, sacando con facilidad gruñidos de placer por parte del chico.

-V-va-vaya, n-no c-creí que.

-Natsu, recuéstate.- ordeno la pelirroja, siendo obedecida con rapidez.

-Y-y a-ahora que.- decía intentando contenerse a explotar tan pronto.

No respondió, Erza solo se acomodó de manera en que ella también pudiera hacer lo mismo que su amiga, dejando atónito al chico que no paraba de ver la intimidad de ella.

-Me permites.- pidió con amabilidad a la albina, quien paro y dedicándole una sonrisa inocente dejo que ella siguiera con su trabajo.

-Haaaaaaaaa!.- soltó Natsu al sentir una boca más disfrutar de su miembro.- E-er-erza, s-si si-sigues y-yo…..- intento contenerse, pero no lo suficiente, ya que lo último que pudo hacer es llevar sus manos hasta rodear la cabeza de la chica que en esos momentos succionaba con fuerza el miembro del chico, y aplicando algo de fuerza, impidiendo que Erza dejara de hacer su trabajo, soltó todo lo que tenía en la boca de la pelirroja.

_Glup glup glup._

Era lo que escuchaba Mira por parte de su amiga.

-Vaya Erza, no sabía que fueses tan atrevida.- dijo de manera juguetona.- Ahora veamos, listo para el segundo round?.- pregunto recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento rápido por parte del chico.- Bien, comenzare yo.

-Espera un momento.- pidió el chico.

-Porq…..-

No pudo terminar, lo último que sintió fue una boca chocar con la suya, abriendo los ojos por la acción del chico. Haciendo caso omiso a ello, comenzó otra ronda de besos por parte de ambos.

-E-eso fue trampa.- dijo ella a lo que el chico solo le sonrió.

-Erza, me ayudas.- hablo el chico y antes de que Mira pudiese decir algo, fue interrumpida rápidamente al sentir una lengua jugar en su intimidad.

-Ah ah ah ah ah p-por q-que.- dijo ella intentando aguantar el placer que su amiga la brindaba.

-No podemos comenzar sino estas húmeda, te lastimaría.- explico el chico mientras le sonreía.

-I-idio-ta.- fue lo último que dijo al sentir sus piernas relajarse mientras se recargaba en el pecho desnudo del pelirrosa.- A-a-acabo de v-venirme.

-Tranquila, ahora que estas lista podemos seguir.- decía mientras rodeaba a la chica con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él y a la vez con su mano desocupada, tomaba su miembro y lo llevaba hasta rozar entre ambas intimidades.

-Es-espera, acabo de venirme, solo déjame descan….-

-Yo no tome ningún descanso, quien dijo que tu si lo harías.- fue la respuesta de Natsu mientras sentía como su miembro entraba con fuerza, Mira solo pudo reprimir un grito al sentir su gimen romperse.-Ahora me perteneces.

Sin aviso, comenzó a embestirla, primero con suavidad y cuidado de no lastimarla, pero conforme el tiempo y los segundos pasaban, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo haciendo cada vez más consecutivos los gritos y gemidos de placer por parte de la albina. Sin permiso, Natsu llevo su boca a uno de sus senos mientras que el restante lo masajeaba con la mano, sacando más gemidos para gusto y felicidad del pelirrosa.

Erza por su parte, solo había estado de observadora mientras por el momento se daba placer así misma hundiendo y jugando con sus pechos mientras se frotaba su intimidad tímidamente.

Natsu mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo como las chicas disfrutaban del momento, todo eso mientras envestía con más dureza a la albina, quien no paraba de rasguñarle la espalda soltando a cada momento gemidos de placer y tratando de controlarse a no gritar.

-V-vo-voy a-a ve-venir-me.- anuncio Mira sintiendo cada vez más cerca el clímax.

-Lo-los dos j-juntos.- dijo el pelirrosa mientras sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza a la chica impidiéndole desapartarse de él.

-Na-natsu….Natsu!.- fue el grito de la albina al sentir su vientre llenarse, sintiendo no poder mantenerse de pie decidió recostarse el pecho desnudo de Natsu mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperarse.

-Descansa.- le dijo tiernamente el chico mientras la recostaba al lado suyo, viendo como Mira caía en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente.-Erza.- llamo dirigiendo su mirada hasta donde se encontraba. Estaba sonrojada, cubriéndose su intimidad, no quería admitir que se había venido con solo verlos.

-S-si.- dijo tratando de sonar lo más seria posible.

-Acércate…No espera, yo iré.- dijo mientras se levantaba enseñándole a Erza que aun tenia las suficientes energías para segur, sonrojándola y viendo como desviaba la mirada para no ser descubierta.

-P-pensé que te dormirías como Mira.- dijo aun sin darle la cara.

-Celosa.- sonrió victorioso al ver como la pelirroja le dio la cara con una mueca de fastidio aun sin perder su gran sonrojo.-Tranquila, después de todo, ambas dijeron que compartirían.

-Esa fue su idea, yo aún no lo apruebo.

-Entonces…que tal si te ayudo en ese pequeño problema.

Ya teniéndola cerca y acortando la pequeña distancia entre ambos, termino por besarla siendo correspondido al instante.

_Que predecible…._

Sintió las brazos de la chica rodearle el cuello mientras él la imitaba solo que la diferencia era que la rodeo por su cintura, pegándola más a él mientras intensificaba la lujuria con cada caricia y beso que ambos se daban.

La levanto pegándola contra la pared sin dejar de besarse, ninguno quería ceder ante el otro.

Soltando Erza un gemido al sentir la mano del chico tocar su intimidad, frotando y jugando ahí con solo sus dedos, siendo ella la primera en ceder ante el placer que el pelirrosa le mostraba, sin quedarse atrás la chica, zafando una mano que rápidamente llevo hasta el miembro de Natsu, jugando con él, estrujándolo, sacando gruñidos por parte del chico haciendo sonreír victoriosa a Erza.

-S-sabes más de lo que dices.- dijo Natsu mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirroja.

-I-idi-ota yo a-aun soy….-

-Lo sé, lo digo por lo que leí de tus libros.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que ella abría los ojos sorprendida.

-T-tu los….-

-Vamos que tardaste mucho en el baño, así que no juzgues.

Sin más que decir, volvieron ambos a lo suyo solo que a diferencia de antes, Natsu ya estaba listo para penetrar a su amiga.

-A-apu-ra-te, s-si sigue a-sí, me vol-veré l-loca.

-Hmp, esperaba a que me lo pidieras.

-To-tont…..hng!.- fue el gemido que soltó al sentir como Natsu por fin la penetraba, suspirando con ansiedad y sintiendo como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban con cada movimiento que sentía dentro de ella.

La volvió a besar.

Lenta y placenteramente mientras metía y sacaba lentamente su miembro, tratando de que se acoplara o al menos ya no viera dolor en el rostro de la chica.

_Ustedes me provocaron…._

Solo paso un minuto cuando por fin pudo moverse como él quería, después de todo no es fácil hacerlo con dos chicas vírgenes al mismo tiempo, se requería tiempo y amabilidad en el cansado proceso. Aunque aquella amabilidad desapareció cuando Erza comenzó a pedir más fuerza en sus embestidas al igual que el aumento de la velocidad de cada movimiento.

El tiempo no importo, tenían toda la noche y fin de semana para seguir.

Y por lo que ve.

-Natsu, listo para mi segundo Round.- dijo una despierta Mira quien se acercaba seductoramente a ambos.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces, dices que no pasa nada el viernes cuando no llegue?.- pregunto Gray quien caminaba tranquilamente junto a su mejor amigo y rival, quien asentía sin mucha importancia.-Al menos comprobaste lo del rumor.

-Sí, y déjame decirte que es falso, después de todo mi esfuerzo no sirvio para nada, bueno, al menos tuve premio de consolación de poder verla como dios la trajo al mundo.

-Hmp, idiota, si fuera tú…..nada, quien creía que no te dijo nada después de verla de esa forma.

-Supongo que aún nos sigue viendo como sus hermanos incapaces de poderle hacer algo.- dijo a lo que el pelinegro asintió.

-Bueno, ojala hubiera podido ir sino fuera porque Juvia escucho la conversación que tuve con Mira ese día, ahora que recuerda, no apareció después.

-No, Mira nos mandó un mensaje explicándonos el por qué no fuiste, te perdiste de la buena vista.

-Cállate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y bien Natsu, para que me llamaste.- pregunto Lucy mientras sentía el viento golpear su rostro.

-Quería disculparme por lo sucedió, después de todo, vales mucho como para que dejemos de ser amigos por culpa de un incidente así.- dijo sonrojando fuertemente a su compañera de cabellera rubia.

-N-no t-te preocupes, mejor volvamos o alguien se dará cuenta de que nos saltamos una clase.

-Tranquila, nadie nos notara. Por cierto, Mira y Erza me dijeron que te invitara a unas aguas termales que apenas abrieron, además de ti irán nuestros amigos, espero puedas ir.

-Claro, será divertido.

_Y vaya que lo será._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza pero el año nuevo me retraso, ahhhhh estoy lleno de tanta comida, creo que no puedo ver la punta de mis pies jejejejejejejeje ok no.**_

_**Pensaba desde un principio hacer dos Oneshots con cada uno su propia pareja, pero quise experimentar y crear un lemon, del cual no estoy seguro como me quedo, es el primero que hago y espero les agrade.**_

_**Debo decir que me tomare un descanso.**_

_**Bueno, ni tanto porque seguiré subiendo una que otra historia de variedad de animes diferentes.**_

_**Solo que comenzare con un proyecto y cuando ya haya comenzado y vea que si puedo desarrollar bien la trama les avisare sobre el nuevo trabajo que traeré a fanfiction, será una historia extensa y quiero tener al menos cinco capítulos ya hechos y corregidos como yo los vea mejor.**_

_**No vendrá mucho romance como yo quiero pero tengan por seguros que les gustara…..a la mayoría espero.**_

_**Espero con ansias leer sus reviews sobre su opinión de cómo me quedo.**_

_**Sin más me despido.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se va.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


End file.
